


【TSN】言尽于此

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: The Politician's Husband, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: 看完《政客之夫》后心血来潮搞的一发完文章。有一点点并不可口的肉渣。由于作者本身笔力限制，挑选了一个比较好写的场景。欢迎批评指正。





	【TSN】言尽于此

**Author's Note:**

> 人物对应：爱德华多——艾登  
马克——付芮娅  
辛恩——不汝斯  
儿子是费斯，女儿是布鲁克，这里是作者取巧  
剧情简介略复杂（真的略复杂，直接看文应该也行），概括来讲，E和S和M是大学好友，E和M结婚，多年都是E冲锋陷阵M照顾家庭，然而有次E和S联手搞事，E辞职，本来是做做样子，没成想S背叛了E，假辞职成了真辞职，E恨S恨得不要不要的。S坏心眼推荐M担任E原来的职位，本以为M会拒绝，但E让M答应，想借机让M在电视上公开表示支持E，打S的脸。可是M自己也有野心，电视上表示其实我也反对。EM吵架和好。保姆C勾引E，被拒绝，于是对外声称E和自己好过，EM吵架和好（表面）。S借机勾搭M，被拒绝。E始终忍不下被S背叛的气，于是约S出来，借要给M仕途平路的理由给S下套，S轻率咬钩，仕途完蛋，也差点连累M。S大怒去找E算账，M撞见了这一幕，对E失望。E父亲去世。  
OOC……我知道自己写得OOC然而不能详细判断出究竟在哪里，所以，欢迎批评指正。
> 
> 旧文存档。

也许这就是落幕。可是，不。爱德华多有绝佳的经济头脑，但他从未预料到，竟会是这样的落幕。即使是当下，那种感觉仍旧如梦似幻。大学里滋生的爱意，毕业后理所当然的婚姻，最终，草草收场，就是这样。  
是谁先背叛的呢。谁又背叛了谁呢。天地可鉴，在这桩婚姻里，他从未背叛过马克，未曾对其他各色人等动过一次心。当时，面对着科莉思娣赤条条的身体，他骇然惊跳，喝令她把衣服穿上，因为太过惊讶，竟毫无别的感触。直到事情被爆出来。  
也许吧，也许马克真的没有跟辛恩行过苟且。但爱德华多不愿多想。  
他斜倚在床上，听着窗外的雨声，轻而细，飘进耳中，使人倏忽泛起睡眠的欲望。窗户开了一线，他的手臂飘上飕飕的凉意。他闭着眼睛，眼前是看不清、流动着的黑色、白色、浅紫色，点、线、块，深深浅浅。  
去把窗户关上吧，马克说，他的眼睛专注地盯着电脑屏幕。你冷吗。我不觉得冷。别把费斯和布鲁克冻着。关上窗户怪闷的，我还是把他们抱回去吧。  
费斯柔软的褐色卷发拂着他的手臂。他儿子的睡眠总是很浅。他抱起这孩子来时，非常仔细。费斯是他们的骄傲，因为他聪明伶俐，成熟得简直不像个孩子（后来他们才明白那是一种病症），还因为他非常漂亮，有一双清透如水的蓝色眼睛，长睫毛在眼睛上小心翼翼地翕动着。  
至于布鲁克，就可以放肆一点。她睡得很深。她有些任性，喜欢帮父母的忙，也喜欢捣乱。她生着长而浓密的眉毛，如同画就。她打着旋的金发从他的手臂上垂落下来。  
别看电脑了。你不担心你的视力吗。马克稍稍转头，扫了他一眼，鼻尖碰到了她的面颊。他的鼻梁挺直，简直就像一把大刀背似的。爱德华多伸出手，抚过马克的后脑勺。马克的眼窝很深，两汪蓝色如同沉于雪山与丘陵之间、倒映日色的湖水。大学时候，马克留的头发比现在长多了，在他的耳朵上蓬松着，密密的，中和了他脸上的固执与坚毅，柔化了他微笑的冷清。而今他的发茬在爱德华多的手心里不屈地挺身，留下微微的刺痛。政局不需要柔和。  
爱德华多垂下眼睛望着马克。他突然向前，轻触马克的嘴唇。大学的时候，那里尝起来也许是红牛的味道，也许是扭扭糖，也许是中午马克吞下去的饭菜。现在那里是薄荷的香气，轻轻打散在爱德华多的唇舌之间。马克回以亲吻。你的身上有雨水的味道。马克的肌肤热乎乎的，在爱德华多的双腿、肚腹、胸口、脖颈之间辗转。我先把电脑关上。润滑剂呢。爱德华多把润滑剂挤在食指与拇指之间。他的额头触着床单，右耳边传来马克轻柔的喘息。马克的右脸是冬天，左脸是春天。马克的喉咙震动，发出呻吟。爱德华多撤出右手，手肘支住床。马克转过脸庞，压着枕头，难以自控。小声点，不要吵醒孩子。房子……隔音又没问题。马克断断续续地说。爱德华多浑圆的臀部在马克的双腿之间重重起伏。马克支起的右腿微微晃动，他口中飞出的颤抖、柔软的声音仿佛是被爱德华多顶出来的。爱德华多抚摸着马克的腰，望着马克灼热的蓝眼睛，那双蓝眼睛时而看向左边，时而看向他。他的手继续一路往下，抚摸着那里。他咬住了嘴唇，伏在马克肩上。马克叫了一声，他就着液体，抚揉马克的小腹。  
他终于放松下来，翻身躺在床上，闭着眼睛，眼前是看不清、流动着的黑色、白色、浅紫色，点、线、块，深深浅浅。  
房间里阵阵响动。爱德华多睁开双眼。马克关上了窗。  
天色为暗淡的灰白，细细的雨线隐约可见。雨声渐大，天气预报声称今天会有雷阵雨。  
“我以为你睡着了。”  
“我还没有那么没心没肺。”  
马克嗤笑。这句话明显是影射他的。他居高临下，俯视着爱德华多，后者的络腮胡子两天没剃，重睑覆着疲惫的棕褐色眼珠，眼下透出淡淡的青色。他非常累了。这几天里他要操办父亲的葬礼，同时还留心着政局。不是说马克会同情。一来，他作为马克的配偶，始终伴他左右，二来，这几天他的头脑也没曾闲下来。他一直在思考，究竟是离婚还是不离婚为妙。  
“我会带着孩子去别的地方住。你可以趁机搬出去了。”  
他平静无波折的声音几乎被雨声淹没。一道桃红色的电光横打在他的右脸上。  
爱德华多猛然抬起头来直视着他。“不。我不会答应分居的，但我们可以在不同的房间睡。”  
他究竟在想些什么？马克的神经陡然绷紧，眉心蹙起，两条眉毛直挺挺压在眼睛上。他稍稍提高声音，因为外面雨声渐大，同时雷声訇然作响。“你觉得到了这种地步，我们还能住在同一个屋檐下？”  
这么多年来，始终是马克牺牲。因为要有一个人，照顾费斯和布鲁克。不是马克自愿，只是棋差一着——说好毕业两年后谁发展更好，谁就做海阔凭鱼跃的那一个。结果是马克认败。但是风水轮流转，多年后的今天轮到爱德华多赋闲在家，自然全是托那位辛恩·帕克尔的福。  
帕克尔、马克还有爱德华多曾是大学同学，同窗情谊一直持续到几周前，帕克尔出卖爱德华多，自己博得青睐顺势上位，又居心不良推荐了马克，其目的无非在于看戏，能挑拨一下伴侣之间的感情当然是最好。可惜他没有想到爱德华多真会同意。之后爱德华多又借力打力，用马克仕途当幌子阴了帕克尔一把，所谓小人报仇就在眼前。  
可是，帕克尔不是没有成功的地方。他的间接目的达到了。  
帕克尔大学时是个双性恋吗？马克搜肠刮肚，始终想不出一点倾向。帕克尔身边围绕的始终是如花的美女。以此人那么一副玩世不恭的样子，也不像是会介意身周人的眼光。因而，当那一晚帕克尔与马克嘴唇相挨时，马克思绪可谓千回百转，最后，他这般下了结论：帕克尔要么是玩笑开大，要么是丧心病狂。  
他说：“辛恩，两位内阁大臣搞在一起——你真以为我那么傻？”  
随便爱德华多怎么想吧。难道他和科莉思娣之间就真的清清白白、一尘不染吗？或许果真如此。可惜，其他种种证据确凿，无法反驳，无可挽回。爱德华多差点把他拉下水，只为了惩治帕克尔。只因为他没有照爱德华多想的那样，在电视台上公开表示对首相的反对、对自己伴侣的拥护，就算他失职了，就要得到惩罚？  
他的仕途不能再曲折一次。  
“那么，我倒想听听，为什么孩子要跟着你住？”  
“你照顾他们的时间难道比我长吗？”  
爱德华多坐起身来。“我们有两个孩子。费斯跟着你，布鲁克跟着我。”  
“你把得病的那个甩给我？”  
“你照顾他的时间毕竟更长。”爱德华多讽刺道。马克冷冷回答：“两个孩子分开住？你觉得我们会有多长时间露馅？你觉得要是我们离婚，对你的影响大还是我的？”  
爱德华多至今仍是白身。  
“哦，那我想我得确认一下，费斯和布鲁克不会打扰到你和辛恩·帕克尔的卿卿我我吧？”爱德华多咬牙切齿地问道。马克瞪着他。  
“打扰不打扰和你还有关系吗？不要说我们是伴侣，因为如果你只会强调这一点那你还真是可悲。”  
爱德华多看样子似乎想要反驳。但马克没有等他反驳。  
“就算是真的那又怎样？我和帕克尔真的上过床，而你只会关心这一点吗？”  
事实并非如此。整桩婚姻里，他和帕克尔最为亲密的接触，除了接吻之外，就是在爱德华多面前，帕克尔恶狠狠质问他，在床上商讨如何把我拉下马，肯定都让你硬了吧。提及此还要谢谢帕克尔先生，如果不是他酒吧大闹一场，没皮没脸到了此等地步，恐怕马克·艾略特·左克柏永远无法得知，自己的枕边人究竟是怎样的机关算尽、步步紧逼。  
“我宁愿和他上床，也不愿意和你，因为你是个败在他手下的人，真是滑天下之大稽，你竟然会败在他手下，那就等于说你是注定被落下——”  
“哦！是这样啊！我已经心知肚明了！谢谢你提醒我这一点！”  
他们都拔高了音量。爱德华多倏然站起了身，青白色电光不偏不倚照耀他的脸庞。马克注意到，也许是因为在床上躺的太久，爱德华多向来精心打理的发型稍稍凌乱。  
他也只是个普通人。人都会犯错。  
“真蠢。我不敢相信我们竟然会为了这个争吵起来。两位——哦，我忘了，一位现任内阁大臣，一位旧任内阁大臣，就这么——”  
“你刚刚那是什么意思？”  
马克一时无法理解爱德华多的话。  
有一瞬间，他想，就这么罢手吧。不要再争执了。有那么多人，爱意荡然无存却仍能共同抚养孩子，仍能手牵着手陪伴对方左右。伴侣之间不一定要有爱情。然而事已至此。  
问题不全在于爱意是否荡然无存。即使你真真正正还爱着他，事情也是无法逆转的。你已经不爱他了吗？事情没有那么简单。当你和你的父母吵架的时候，你的内心波荡着对他们和对你的憎恨，你吐出一句又一句激愤的话，你不知道那些话对于他们的杀伤力如何，但你自己的确为他们的话所伤害，只有亲密的人才能伤你伤得这么彻底。即使亲密的人，吵起架来也同样如同仇雠。  
问题在于，你无法信任他了。你不知道，下一次，当你任凭自己投向它的怀抱的时候会发生什么，下一次，他会不会彻彻底底的毁了你，由于你已经吃过一次苦了，领略过它的滋味了，因而也就不愿意承受更多了。  
继续下去会怎样呢？不信任会把爱意消磨殆尽的。他曾是你的偶像，尽管你不愿承认，而你已经贬责过他了。偶像是碰不得的，一旦碰触，就有金粉留在手上。  
“我说，你刚刚说，被落下，那是什么意思？”  
马克凝望着爱德华多。  
爱德华多的样子活像在屋外淋了一场雨。他的眼睛里盛装着气恼与茫然，两道浓眉稍微向上飞去。他这样子很漂亮（爱德华多笑起来很甜，但是没有他生气时好看）。  
“就是我说的那个意思。你现在还在关心这些？你以为你还能成得了什么大器，如果你只会关心这些荒谬的问题？醒醒吧，你已经不是内阁大臣了，继续这么胡搅蛮缠下去也不会让你再次成为内阁大臣。搬和不搬都随便你，但是，你记着，一旦你做出什么好事，哦，我忘记了，你已经做过了——那后果只会是两败俱伤。”  
我言尽于此。你我缘尽于此。  
马克转过身，往门外走去，四五步后，又停了下来，瞥了爱德华多一眼。他的背景是幽深的雨幕，玻璃上水气淋漓。  
“顺便，你不配做费斯和布鲁克的父亲。”  
爱德华多的声音从门中传了出来。  
“哦，但是你猜怎么的，左克柏，无论是在他们心里还是在大众眼里，我都是他们的父亲！你就看着吧，你这混蛋，我会夺回属于我的，所有。”  
马克把无尽的雨声关在身后。


End file.
